


冷火/Coldfire

by baixuan211



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2020-08-14 15:37:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20194636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baixuan211/pseuds/baixuan211
Summary: 原作背景，波勒克兰与格里诺中心，全年龄无CP.A story about Ser Paulecrain's past.





	1. 上

波勒克兰坐到老位子上，扔给吉布里隆一小袋钱：“最好的。你慢慢加吧。”

忘忧骑士亭不是什么高档酒场，“最好的”酒不过是没有兑水而已。味道也并不高明，辛辣苦涩，但那股瞬间烧穿胃袋烧上头脑的劲头，为买醉的人所钟爱。

周围的客人有志一同地暂停了交谈，窃窃私语在几秒钟后才再次蔓延开来。

波勒克兰知道他们在谈论什么。

国家对外闭塞，内部的消息就传播得格外快，在这个各家族骑士们聚集的酒馆尤甚。在座的人或许都听说了那桩丑闻，对于丑闻主角的亲自登场自然表现出非比寻常的兴趣。

群众们期待的戏码，他也清楚。所以他顺着这份期待，拿出最后的钱，点了最烈的酒，准备表演一番跌落底层的丑陋挣扎。

尽管，他的心底实际上还和往常一样，平静无波，毫无感触。

有时候，波勒克兰也觉得自己缺了点东西。具体是什么，说不上来。毕竟生来拥有的东西太少，看什么都觉得必须，看什么都想要。没有父母——这个是彻底没办法，就随它去了；没有家——前一项没有，想必没有这个也是必然，也随它去了；没有钱——倒是个大问题，但并非没有解决的办法：或抢，或卖。

抢会招致责罚，他年少力薄，被坚甲利器的骑士们围殴，疼得要命，他不喜欢。

那就卖吧。

成本是身躯，风险是死亡——他开始卖命。

说来骇人，放眼四周，倒是个常态。但凡四肢健全又穷得吃不起饭的，走上的都是这条路。上位者以爱国心为饵，咬钩的看上的却不是那点吃食，而是提钩一瞬能够借力，就此离开苦难的深潭。为此而主动经受痛楚，比被动遭受唾骂要好得多。

他去杀龙，也去杀人。前者是国恨家仇，杀得理直气壮；后者是异端邪说，也杀得毫不留情。战况并非全然有利，自军遭到屠戮，也时常发生。什么事情见的多了，都很难再生出感触。杀来死去中长大，他对生死的分界也麻木起来。某日他见战友奔逃时被巨龙咬下脑袋，身子却仍在往前跑，觉得奇妙无比，竟在这骇人的场面里笑了。

真有意思。

脑袋知道已经死了，身体不知道，还想活呢！

自那时起他就隐约注意到，自己的意识和本能也像战友的脑袋和身体一般，很多时候不愿意待在一起。

吃喝拉撒，不用思考；生死相搏，也是肌肉记忆。他不领军，只需服从指令，猎鹰般游走战场，拿人头数换新一轮吃喝拉撒的资本，越发没了动脑的机会。想来也是上天眷顾，活得如此机械，他倒没死没残，还得到了一纸推介，脱离了最低级的卖命身份，可以去名门的骑兵团卖得高级一些了了。

人命只有一条，于己无价，于收购的上位者却又有。出生入死，不过是为把人命升值，然后把自己卖得贵一点、再贵一点。

再贵一点以后呢？

波勒克兰从不想以后。那些想了以后的人，脑袋想着，身体先一步死了。白想，浪费。

他的存在像给沸水里投了块冰，让向来喧闹的忘忧骑士亭陷入一种温吞的氛围里。

话题都各自回归到波勒克兰进来前的那些，酒客们却不敢再高声阔论，怕被这失意人当成出气筒，寻衅收拾一番。都是战场上摸爬滚打过来的人，各个都懂得失去的可怕，和一无所有之人孤注一掷时的疯狂。

波勒克兰喝得一派怡然自得，心底发笑，面上冰冷。

人人都知道痛打落水狗爽快，人人又都怕落水狗咬了自己的棍子。

他看得清楚是怎样，但想不明白为什么，在座各位亦是如此。大家保持着一种清醒的糊涂，各喝各的，相安无事。

直到酒馆的门被猛地踢开，一人一斧，旋风般落座在他面前。

忘忧骑士亭彻底死寂了。

丑闻如人，也分三六九等。波勒克兰的那份，因具有些香艳成分，属最下等；面前这位的，则饱蘸血腥，属最上等。下等那种，大家尚可落井下石一番；上等这位，却是不用出口就已经让人噤若寒蝉。

公然行凶、明摆着面临绞刑的犯罪者，如同没事人一般耀武扬威地进来。不用他说闭嘴，人人都知道不闭嘴会有什么下场。

寻常人杀人偿命，他不用；寻常人遵守条律，他和他的家族本身就是条律。犯法会死，犯他们，也会死。

大贵族有自己的矜持和脸面，恃权而骄的事能不做便不做。家风开放如福尔唐与艾因哈特者，在平民中来更是以包容仁厚著称；对血统阶级极为重视的泽梅尔与狄兰达尔家，也是至少要在明面上保有大家风范。

格里诺·德·泽梅尔，是大贵族中的异数。

他是高尚环境中长出来的毒花。原因无他，只因泽梅尔伯爵无止境的骄纵。伯爵爱这个侄子，像爱自己豢养的猛兽，爱就爱那份蛮勇和野性，驯养得顺从反倒是一种折辱。人将活兔子丢给圈养的兽，寄望它们以此磨炼自己的捕食天性，到格里诺这里，活兔子便成了活人。

没人敢说什么。没人能说什么。不平大不过权势，愤懑硬不过战斧。格里诺两样都有，两样都登峰造极。

酒客们沉默着，一边用余光战战兢兢地打量那身份尊贵的暴徒，一边假装如常地继续饮酒。只是，食不知味，再也喝不出什么意趣来。

波勒克兰早就认得他。

以格里诺作风和武力的高调，想要不认识反倒难。早前听说他的名头时，波勒克兰第一直感是此人定是如同疯狗，见谁咬谁。他亦有好奇心与好胜心，但与这份心相比，“胜”所能够换来什么才是根本，心什么的，又哪里要紧呢。

风闻泽梅尔与狄兰达尔两家骑士团对于平民出身的骑兵也多有刁难，不过当今教皇是狄兰达尔家远亲，两大家族同气连枝，一荣俱荣，连带着门下骑兵团也像是高出另外两家一等来，应征者络绎不绝。

波勒克兰虽然年少，却很不以为然：地位是虚，命是实。在城中的高人一等，在战场并不会变成保命符。

福尔唐家看出他的天赋，额外许诺了些好东西，他也就顺势当下了这份差使。大家族的骑兵团，人数众多，管理起来比之雇佣兵团要严格不止一星半点，但好处也随之显现，首当其冲的便是安定。

他居有定所，有了个“家”。

因为不是从小受训的骑士，亦没有被分配到外部驻地，福尔唐骑兵团便没有为他安排集体住宿，而是按例补助了安居的费用。团中自有专人负责此事，没经多少波折，他就在基础层有了间小房子。

同一街区，住的一半是和他一样半路出家的年轻骑兵，另一半是做着各种营生的平民。平，而非贫，由贵族看来或许没有差别，由自己看来，已经是体面了不少。

坐在前一位租客留下来的床上，波勒克兰有点恍惚似的环视四周。

没有的时候也没觉得什么，有了之后反倒很不现实，很……让人害怕，怕到了手的东西有一天会消失。

他向来没怕过什么，尤其不怕死。旁人生命的消逝在他看来也只是丧失了回应的机能，变成肉块或灰烬而已，联想不到自身。正所谓无知无畏。他不明白死，所以不怕死；他一无所有，所以不怕失去。

现在有了，他开始怕了。

没人教育过他，他也就像走兽一样活过来，一点点去体悟社会的法则，活出一个人样。卖命归卖命，这命有可能卖没，却是不屑亦无暇去想。现在想到了，想得害怕了，又开始后悔，因为一旦知道，就再不可能变成不知道。

房间不冷，为迎接新住客，房主早就在壁炉里添好了柴，但波勒克兰却开始哆嗦。

今后，不仅“卖”，还要“保”，保这些拿命换来的东西，保这条能换来更多东西的命。

格里诺要来一大匝酒，很自然地开始跟同桌的波勒克兰胡侃。

他根本不认识面前人，也不晓得对方背负的骂名。这桌有空座，他便坐了，就是如此简单。人群的寂静是环绕他的常态，格里诺却只道是众人敬仰他，而非惧怕——他觉得自己一点都不可怕，甚至还很帅，因为人虽然是死在他手上，却不等同于是他杀的。他可一点都没想杀人，谁叫那位骑士十分不禁打呢。弱是死者的罪，不是他的呀。

以此为牢骚的开端，格里诺对着陌生的波勒克兰进行起单方面的倾诉。波勒克兰在听，整个忘忧骑士亭也都在听，无数双拳头暗自攥紧又松开，骑兵们的心亦是从凉转到更凉。从战狂的叙述中他们都意识到一个事实，那就是这个人，这个格里诺·德·泽梅尔，完全没有任何悔意和抱歉，完全意识不到自己做了错事。他谈那死在自己手上、只因意见不合就丧命的不幸之人，像谈一个赤手空拳去撩拨猛兽的愚者，态度极为轻蔑——活该。

可他并非真的猛兽，这里亦是人的社会啊！

却无人能、无人敢改变什么。

人的社会里出了猛兽，猛兽不识道义，人就只能避开，否则又是一场“活该”。

波勒克兰听着，又像没在听。他从来没有多余的义愤去关心别人的事，因为觉得对他人的感情都是极为珍贵的东西，轻易不会给出，给出了，又一定会要求换回同等或更多的东西。

毕竟，那都是“我的”，我拿命换来的。

进入福尔唐骑兵团的波勒克兰，逐渐对“我的”产生了病态般的执着。

我的命，我的家，我的桌椅板凳，我的柴米油盐。常人将这些过成生活，他将这些过成清单。依旧是看什么都觉得必须，看什么都想要。只不过以前只是想，现在要得起、要得到了，就绝对不肯再离手。

略显空旷的小房子很快被填满，波勒克兰心里还是怕，怕得发虚。以前以为是没有，所以空荡；现在什么都有了，依然是空的。

知道变成了确定。他确实是少了点什么，少了点感知的能力。

缺这个东西并不耽误他精进枪术、完成任务、以及和同僚战友们相处。猴子尚能模仿人，波勒克兰自然不比猴子蠢笨，但那些仅止步于程式化的反应。别人笑，他也笑；别人是因为高兴而笑，他却是因为该笑而笑。

“害怕”的感觉，他知道；喜怒哀乐，却统统像隔着一层。做得出反应，不知为何做出如此反应。

他又想起那个头都没了还在跑的战友，怀疑自己是不是什么时候也把头给丢了，摸了一摸，好好地连着呢。

如此固然是不影响生活，但也不怎么舒服。他呆在满满登登的小家里，想着人生缺失的三大项中剩下的那一项，认真琢磨起是不是该去弄一对父母回来。和队内的年长者说起空虚的感受，他们却都笑，是波勒克兰从没见过的笑法。入夜后他们带他去一处温柔乡喝酒，第二天，他有了第一任情人。

情人很小，还是少女，眼神怯怯的，明显不是出于本心选择的这份营生。波勒克兰与她相处，很快就感到了厌烦。年长者们认为他缺失的是一个她，事实证明，不是她，或者，也许，不是这个“她”。

战事吃紧起来，波勒克兰的部队被派遣去增援。待到回归皇都，温柔乡中的女孩们已换了大半，怯懦的少女也不见了。

第二任情人看上去是颇具风韵的女人，细问之下却比他还小一些，是故作成熟的少女。波勒克兰因此有了错误的认知，以为少女非得来此历练一番才能变身为女人离开。

年长的队友们对此大笑，又揶揄他：“倒也没错啊。”

他们不知道波勒克兰是真心实意地如此以为，只当年少的战友开了黄腔，这在满是雄性的队伍中是十分受欢迎的行为。队友的兴高采烈中，他也跟着兴高采烈了一阵，背过身后，那张脸上又立刻满是漠然。

再几次外派后，成熟的少女也不见了。

波勒克兰的队伍里也有不见的人，双方都不以为意，立即着手另觅新欢。这个时代，这个国家，男人丧命于战场，女人消失于街巷，都是不值得大惊小怪的常态，波勒克兰更是不可能有什么感叹。他立了一些军功，又有了经验，目标明确无比：他要一个真正的女人。

卖命的男人，卖身的女人，是相互依附各取所需的关系，除此之外不必有其他。情感缺失的人，更是不需要其他。小女孩们填补不了的，也许女人可以吧。

格里诺已经从杀人谈到了女人。

波勒克兰没给过他回应，也没叫他停下来，格里诺便自得其乐，滔滔不绝。他从杯沿抬眼看对面人，觉得像是面对一匹聒噪的神驹：油光水滑，马力好，懂人话，却是个畜生。

畜生对女人的见解自然高妙不到哪里去，也不知是发言人如此，还是在本能问题上无分阶级。宗教治国之下，骑兵们自是有严格的规则要遵守，对未婚女性要守礼，对已婚妻子要忠贞，对自己女儿要爱护。这些基于礼教和情感的契约，卖身的女人签不到，也就不在被尊重的队列中。一位女性，若是不幸走上这条路，转换身份的唯一道路，就是“成为母亲”。甚至不需要奢望婚姻，只要成为母亲，她就会自动失去自己的代号，转而变成“某人的母亲”。

母亲在伊修加德是很受尊重的。

他们在打一场看不见头也看不见尾的战争，战斗力与劳动力既是永远的不足，母亲们就成了珍贵的供货商。淫秽是写进教典的罪孽，淫秽的结果却成了被写进教典的奉献。

温柔乡的女孩子们明白这点，想着早早摆脱荡妇的名头的同时，却又无法放下心中那点被呵护的向往。她们的希望让波勒克兰觉得自己被占了天大的便宜，差点就能做到真心实意地愤怒了。

她们想要关心，他没有，给不了。就算有，又凭什么给她们？那可是自己都没享受过的好东西啊。

他是有点朴素的等价交换思想，觉得卖春少女们光是躺着就赚钱还奢望这么多，而他出生入死流血流汗也没摸到“关心”的边，实在是不公平。

和女孩比，女人应该就会好很多，而且要比他大的女人。她们的幻想早就被现实掐灭，刚好就是先天缺失的波勒克兰的同类。

这回，他如愿以偿。

新情人美艳而冷漠并且昂贵，将自己明码标价，除此之外，不多话。

男男女女，都是苦中作乐，自己的苦尚克化不过来，又哪来闲心去关心别人的苦。

她不说，他也不说。旁人都以为是很快会无疾而终，波勒克兰却出人意料，将情人买回了家。

他的独占欲并不带感情，是像对待锅碗瓢盆一样，觉得自己的东西放在自己家才安心。但活人终归不是物件，他在外忙碌时，情人也要有自己的生活。

所以当他回家，看到情人做朴素装扮在外面与邻居一起洗菜时，颇有种看到椅子自己跑出家门的惊悚感。

“你为什么在外面？”他奇怪。

“给你做饭啊。”她更奇怪。

“衣服呢？”

“穿在身上啊。”

“漂亮衣服。”

“那不是做菜该穿的呀，甚至以后也不必穿。”

“为什么？”

“因为已经不做那份营生了。”

“可我买了你。”

“买我，不就是为了让我独属于你吗。”

波勒克兰觉得和她说不明白。如同他买一个罐子，肯定是拿来装水，但罐子却跟她说不愿意装水，还当起了锅一样，荒谬至极。

情人阅人无数，冰雪聪明：“该不会你只想把我摆在家里吧？”

他很认真地点头。

她也很认真地哭笑不得。早前因他的寡言，觉得对方是比实际年龄成熟很多的人，没想到是思路险峻，近乎于傻。

波勒克兰不是真的傻，却是真的不能理解。人与物件，共性虽然是各有用处，但前者有感情、有思想。波勒克兰没有感情，看人也觉得是物件，只按用处划分。卖命的人、卖春的人、做饭的人、洗涤的人、建设的人、治疗的人。卖春的人去做饭，让做饭的人怎么办，去卖春吗。

情人问他：“我来之前，洗濯一类的事情你难道不是自己做？按你的道理，那不也是搞错了职能。”

“不一样。”他说，“我负担这些，是因为这些是’我的’事，但你为我做饭，并不是’你的’事。”

情人决定顺着他的思路一起陡峭：“你买了我，你的事就成了我的事。”

波勒克兰没能被说服：“不对。是我买了你，你变成了我的，我的事也还是我的，不会变成你的。”

“那么，我需要吃饭，这是我的事，还是你的事？”

波勒克兰转动脑筋，发现答案指向的结果让他有些心不甘情不愿：“你既然是我的，你的事就该我来负责。”说罢准备出去做饭。

情人被他的逻辑逗乐，拉住他：“你还真是老实。”

波勒克兰长到二十多，前半人生坑蒙拐骗偷，被打过骂过羞辱过；后半被夸也是夸他下手快准稳狠，从没听过人说他老实，几乎觉得这不是句好话：“老实？”

“买卖是给自己谋福利，哪有把人买回家侍奉的道理。”情人谈及自身，仍是有种置身物外的淡然，“你以前说过，我们的关系是相互利用，那不如继续如此好了。我要吃饭，你也要，你出饭钱给我，我来做我们俩人的饭，就等于是你付钱给做饭的人，换取你和’你的’的饱足，怎么样。”

波勒克兰把这句在心里过了一遍，觉得又在理又不在理，最后还是决定随她去了。

毕竟，他是真挺烦做饭这事。

然而两个人的日子过久了，利己如波勒克兰者也觉出了一点意思。

小房子因为多了一个人，比以前暖和许多；他回家之后也不用再为自己张罗琐事，自有情人为他准备好饮食；夜里身边有具带点香味和温度的身体，也是堪称美妙。

生存变成了生活。

他和她仍是不谈情说爱，只讲买卖，过得倒比大部分家庭还和谐。有时候波勒克兰外派回来，看到小房子的一点灯光，心里甚至有点六神归位的高兴。他那么努力地去补全自己天生缺少的那些东西，眼看着逐渐和别人一样，成就感可谓非凡。

但另一方面，他更怕了。

拥有得越多，失去的就越多。他听人这么说过，深以为然。器物破损可以替换，可这个她就不是那么好找到同样的。人命的脆弱与轻贱，他每天都有体会，以前怕丢了自己的，现在还要加上怕她丢了她的。

听波勒克兰这么说，情人仿佛很高兴：“第一次见你这么关心我。”

这是关心？

他摇摇头，认为自己只是务实。对于不好获得、不好修复的东西，多注意一些是必然的，并不是关心她。

这些话，他没出口，因为看到她笑了，他也模仿着笑了一下。

格里诺以为是自己拙劣的荤笑话逗乐了同桌的酒客。

出身高贵，家族手握实权，自有前呼后拥的“朋友”给他捧场。他虽蛮勇，却不是痴呆，知道这些人巴结他是想谋些好处，并非真心。不然为什么他问谁能陪他活动筋骨时一个比一个跑得快？

家里的酒要好很多，他来忘忧骑士亭自然不是为此。哪热闹，他去哪，猎艳一般寻衅滋事。问他为什么乱打人，他还要委屈：“没人陪我玩啊！”

没人敢陪他玩。陪他玩会把命搭上。

格里诺一直没有真正的朋友。

他在这点上确实是感到了寂寞。越寂寞，越着急，火气和脾气也就越大，恶性循环一般，更是没人敢靠近。皇都崇拜他的女性不少，各个都怀着欣赏角斗士的心，是只敢远观而不敢亲近。何况在格里诺看来，女人算不得人，更论不上朋友。

所以面前这个白头发，没吓跑，没吓尿，还应和了自己，他觉得很难得，决定停止单方面的胡扯，关心一下对方。

“诶，你那眼睛怎么搞的？”

波勒克兰左眼上有道新伤。血虽止了，肉还翻着，从额角延续到颧骨下，长长的骇人一道。远远看去，像流了一滴血泪。

波勒克兰懒得细说：“撞门上了。”

“你家门上插刀片啊？”格里诺凑近些端详，“明显是利刃伤。”

“就当是吧。”

格里诺最受不了别人敷衍他，当即不满：“什么叫就当是，到底是怎么搞的。”

“怎么搞的关你什么事。”

这话一出，全忘忧骑士亭都紧张了起来。

光顾酒馆这层的，无一例外是受雇于各大家族或神殿骑士团的骑兵，对于开战的烟火味嗅觉灵敏，加之有格里诺这个自燃体，没有火星都能强行引爆，现下有这么挑衅的一句，大爆炸迫在眉睫。

格里诺缓慢地站起来，居高临下：“我给你重说一遍的机会。”

波勒克兰放下酒杯，仰头看他，眼睛看不太清，身体也能感受到那股剑拔弩张的氛围。

以前，他会避其锋芒，觉得对上这种人划不来。现在，无所谓了。

波勒克兰复又低下头，喝一口酒，口齿清晰地说：

“我就不。”

TBC


	2. 下

不打不行了。

格里诺从小到大没受过一点委屈，现在热脸贴了一个超级冷屁股，气得蛮牛一般从鼻孔喘粗气，非得要个说法不可。波勒克兰却不看他，仿佛心神不在此处。

他是很专心地在想，想到底是怎么到了今天这一步。是不是就像现在这样，少答了一句，多说了一句，而后一切如同大厦被抽了基石般瞬间崩塌。还是万事徒劳，先天没有的，后天也长不出来。种子种在土里能发芽，种在雪里就只能冻死。

“你的心就像冬天一样冷。”

她这么说，而他摇头，说身体很热，心就不可能冷。心冷的他见过，那是死人。

她的手臂环着他的颈项，很认命地轻叹了一声。

真不该有所求。

她自知过得比不上正经人家的小姐，又远比那些曾在温柔乡的孩子们好很多。聪明人，最是懂得不期盼，就不失望；什么都不求，就什么都是惊喜。理性上她这样规诫自己，感性上她却总想，想自己是不是特殊的，自己能不能改变这个人。

女人面对男人，总有把对方看做孩子时候。即便那是丈夫情人甚至父兄，她们也会在某个时刻以母亲的姿态张开臂膀，以母亲的方式做出假设。一旦她们看到他们隐藏的单纯，那瞬间就只剩下单纯，威严也好，惧怕也罢，便统统都看不见了。

越来越多的时候，她觉得他是一个内在还没有长大的小孩。

说是孩子，仍不确切，更像是某种小东西，或误入其他种群的异族。她听过狼群哺育人类幼童的故事，觉得现下的情况多有相似又正好相反。

一个披着人皮的动物。

她看他努力做人，模板一样生活，却总是差一步，差一个叫做“感受”的东西。问他喜欢什么，讨厌什么，虽然会得到答案，却不似出自真心。他听她说话，总像听得很用力的样子，时间久了，她知道他在评估她需要什么样的回应。

这样的笨拙和残缺，是能激发女人的母性的。

在外让人胆寒的龙骑士，在家让她觉得可怜。可怜诱发关爱，关爱过后，却发现那爱像水滴滴上沸石，嗤地一声，什么都没剩。

一场又一场尴尬的独角戏之后，她觉得自己也该彻底放弃了。

只谈买卖，不谈情爱，原则却抵不住日久生情。她已生情，他没有。

随他去吧。她想。他能过得好好的，我又有什么不能呢。

她觉得自己最近越来越容易累，食欲不振，情绪也不安定，可能是失望造成了心病。也许放弃的话，就又能恢复如初吧。

格里诺先是一斧劈碎了桌子。

风暴外围，吉布里隆心疼得龇牙咧嘴，虚弱地喊了声要打出去打。可惜暴怒的那个听不见，镇定的那个更是连站起来的意思都没有。

波勒克兰料定格里诺不会再追一斧子抡死自己。

这种人，追求的是相互争斗的刺激，而不是单方面的虐杀，那样太简单，没法出气。他若真是只喜欢杀人，大可以去云雾街手撕妇孺，简单方便，又无性命之虞。何苦上战场。

果然，一下过后，战狂收了手，斧尖指着他的鼻子：“站起来！”

“我不站，你又能拿我怎样。”

“有点意思。”战狂怒极反笑，“我今天还就要看看，你到底能不能和我动手！”

波勒克兰低着头，晃着手里的酒杯：“我眼睛坏了，和你动手也是动不过，不如你直接来吧。”

格里诺死盯了波勒克兰一阵，骤然松手。沉重的战斧砸在木地板上，砸出了酒馆老板的一口凉气。“不。我让你。”

说完，他开始卸甲。

波勒克兰没带枪，没穿护甲，片刻间格里诺也脱成和他一样不带遮盖。环视周围，战狂一眼叨住一位佩了短刀的骑兵：“诶，你！”

骑兵腿都软了，不明白自己哪里姿色出众，招死神回眸。格里诺啧了一声：“你的刀，给我！”

骑兵哆哆嗦嗦解了刀，被几步跨过去的战狂劈手夺下，回身时手腕一甩，刀鞘正擦着波勒克兰的脸掠过。

“我、让、你。”

格里诺一字一顿，又说了一遍，举刀就在自己右脸划了一道。

手腕再一甩，短刀钉在波勒克兰脚边，战狂闭着一只鲜血淋漓的眼问：“你打不打。”

“不打不行吗？”

波勒克兰摇头，对这个问题感到不明就里。不打仗，他没有钱赚，没有钱，他和她都会饿死。故而本质上来说，他们两个都该盼着有仗可打才对。

她的手放在自己的小腹上，苦笑：“也对。即使你在，也帮不上什么忙。毕竟，各司其职。”

波勒克兰看着她的腹部，说了声是。

他还没能消化掉情人怀孕这件事，总觉得她是吃多了。久远以前，挨饿挨到突然有饱餐一顿的机会，他也会吃到把自己的肚皮撑得老高。不过那时的圆肚皮过一天就消，她的这个倒是旷日持久，甚至越发庞大，不知道会不会哪天就炸开。

似乎自古以来，人和动物都是这样孕育的。

他想自己没有的父母也不是彻彻底底的没有，不然他也不会存在。那就是曾经有，然后没了。或者觉得自己是个累赘而丢掉了，或者是父母被龙或者人或者野兽弄死了。

这就让他有点沮丧，近似于丢了东西。你看，明明大家都有的，明明可以不需要很努力去补全的，怎么自己的就没了呢？真不公平。

“你倒是讲公平。”

波勒克兰仰头喝掉最后一口酒，隔着人群把酒杯扔向吉布里隆，而后终于起了身。

酒馆老板松了口气，觉得肉搏起码比动刀枪要好上太多。不然以格里诺那个斧子，万一把波勒克兰的脑袋敲得碎一地，那得多难打扫啊！

“为激人决斗去自残。没人说过你疯吗。”波勒克兰问。

“没有。”格里诺答。

“也没人说过你傻？”

“谁敢？”

“好，现在有了。”波勒克兰活动一下脖子，指着对方：“大疯子。又疯又傻。”

而我也一样。

他这次外派的时间比计划中的长很多。

她同他说过的预定时间，出了家门他就忘在脑后。看不见就想不起，想起来也回不去，况且——他也不是很着急回去。

情人的大肚子，在记忆里很碍事，很多余，很占地方。等肚子掉了再回去，家里又是他和她，不大不小，刚刚好。

等到终于回来，波勒克兰站在门口，傻了。

“这是什么？”他问。

“孩子啊。”情人一手开门，一手抱着一个肉乎乎的活物。

“噢————”他拖长了声音，等待下文，她却只是让了开来，示意他赶快进来。

于是他只好问：“它为什么在这？”

她被逗笑了：“他也没办法。时间到了，就不得不在这了。”

“不，它为什么还在这？”他强调了“还”，“不是说到日子它就会出去么。”

她奇怪地上下打量了一眼自己：“是出去了呀？”

波勒克兰一手指门：“出到外面去。”

“去哪？”

“不知道，随便哪。”

“是出去散步——”

情人仔细观察他的神色，心底突然泛起一阵凉意：“……你是说，把他扔了？”

波勒克兰以理所当然的态度点头。

她不由得抱紧了孩子：“为什么？”

“什么为什么？”

“我们又不是养不起一个孩子。”她后退了一步，又急切地进了两步：“我也可以做工来补贴——”

“为什么？”

提问的立场整个调转。

她问：“什么为什么？”

“为什么要养它。”

“为什么？因为他是我们的孩子，我们是他的父母，这不是理所当然的事吗。”

波勒克兰却摇头：“我的父母没有养我。”

他指着自己的孩子：“我没有的，这个东西凭什么有。”

格里诺和他各挥一拳，各自落空。

场面滑稽，但没人笑，也没人敢像以往围观他人混战时起哄助威。面前的人和事都反常到诡异，酒客们有志一同地仃立不动，只为看还能发生什么更离奇的玩意。

平民没有跪求高抬贵手，贵族主动自毁一目，这是天地倒转啊。

包围圈中的二人身经百战，很快适应了单眼的距离感。打斗有了准头后，立时显出了招式中的凶狠。拳指要害，是要命又舍命的打法。

为了要对方的命，敢于舍自己的命。

波勒克兰觉察了对方的杀意，百忙之中调侃一句：“说句实话而已，至于这么生气吗。”

“闭嘴！你不也一样下死手！”

“我有什么办法。你先要动手的。”

“你招惹我动手的！”

“有没有人说过你不讲理。”

格里诺猛地一拳招呼在波勒克兰身侧：“没有！”

波勒克兰被打得几乎贴地飞出去。扶着没人的空桌站起来，他咳嗽一声，闭着眼睛呕了口血出来，还不忘颤抖着再补一句：

“骗人，肯定有。”

格里诺深吸一口气，心说我就没见过这么欠揍的人，闭嘴时是个人样，张嘴后每一句、每一句都该判他一个死刑！

他矮了身子，蛮牛一般冲过去，掐着波勒克兰的腰把他掼到地上，骑上去抬手又是一拳。

格里诺用的是重武器，去了武器光靠蛮力也足以杀人。这一拳运了十足力气，直取面门，满可以把颅骨击碎。波勒克兰觉察到凛冽的拳风，忍着肋骨的剧痛错开锋芒，让那致命的拳头嵌进地板里。

论速度，龙骑士在你之上！

抓住战狂错愕的短短一瞬，波勒克兰挺身而起，脑袋狠狠撞上对方眉间，用的不是什么正经格斗招式，而是街头斗殴受压制时不得已的脱身法。杀敌一万，自损八千，对方暂时睁不开眼，自己脑袋也要疼上一阵。

借着发力，波勒克兰反把对方压在身下。双手锁上格里诺的脖子，他想用掐的挽回颓势。

可惜他低估了战狂的力量，或许还有肺活量。呼吸受阻、屈身于人的情况下，格里诺竟还有余力攥住波勒克兰的手腕，手指如铁钳，一寸寸拉开来，一寸寸顶上去，硬是获得了喘息之机。

不妙。

波勒克兰心惊了一下，发现摆脱窒息危险的格里诺根本没有松手的意思，不知是想就此把他的腕骨掐断，还是要突然发力把他的两条胳膊整个扭下来。

“你他妈——”电光石火间，他听见格里诺骂了一声，紧接着双腕一松头颅剧痛，是对方以彼之道还治彼身，一脑袋把他锤得眼冒金星。

“——能不能好好打！还掐脖子，什么娘儿们招数就往我身上使！”

女人的招数，其实远比这无形而凶险。

到底那天他还是没能如愿把“它”丢出家门。情人的恳求、泪眼、指责统统无效后，最终搬出了福尔唐骑兵团的条例。

家主有一个散落民间又寻回的私生子。想来是觉得对那孩子有所亏欠，也是为了自省，伯爵将孩子带回皇都后，特意在自家骑兵团的律例新规定了遗弃亲子的罪责。平民的婚姻不比贵族来得盛大庄重，事实远多于仪式，出于各种原因抛弃幼子的事情也就并不罕见，名门家的骑兵若如此做，要受自身道德的谴责，福尔唐家的骑兵若如此，却不止会丢了饭碗。

那私生子与波勒克兰同龄，被寻回家时不过六七岁。执行了将近二十年的规定分量极重，重到足以让波勒克兰停手，先想上一想。

想这么个玩意儿，值不值得拿手中的一切去换。

理智看来，自然是不值；留着，他又委屈，像是情人未经允许往家里捡了块垃圾。如果是个物件也就算了，可它会哭会叫会尿，吵得惊人，还一点用处都没有，留着做什么呢。

自己的父母也许是这么想，才把自己扔掉了吧；他也这么想，因为一个狗屁规定，偏偏就不能扔它。

该死的福尔唐，该死的私生子。

他在心里骂完一圈雇主，最后却还是无计可施。

过了几天他发现，肉团子罪加一等，因为自己的情人也变得不像“自己的”了。

吃穿用度，都以那只会哭闹的屎尿制造机为先；宽衣解带，也不是为了温存而是喂奶。她不跟他说话，跟它倒说个没完——哈罗妮在上，它甚至都没法回话，她却还是要说！

眼前的一切都荒谬透顶，简直是他长这么大面对过的最大难题。波勒克兰就想不明白了，他和她说得好好的买卖关系，所谓的原则，怎么就被一个它给毁了约。他可没想要它！也没想当什么父亲！

“可他终究与你血脉相连。”情人抱着孩子坐在他身边，“这是你的一部分啊，他若能幸福快乐，你也会高兴不是吗。”

不是。

我没有这么无用的部分，它是一个独立的个体。

它的幸福快乐是它的，不是我的。

不是我的，我就不会高兴，不会关心。

情人见他不语，以为是松动的信号，便试探着将婴儿递向他：“你抱抱看。”

“为什么。”

“抱一抱，看他那么小，那么柔弱，就会自然而然地想保护他了。”

孩子不是男人生的，比女人少九个月的接触补足起来后，他的观念会改变也说不定。她想。动物把幼崽驱逐出群体，那也是幼崽有一定独立生存能力之后的事呀。

波勒克兰僵硬地接过了婴孩。

怀抱这带着奶臭味的小东西，他汗毛倒竖，心中没有一丝一毫初为人父的喜悦惶恐，没有一点一滴对稚嫩生命的怜爱珍惜，满满当当的，全是嫉妒。

父亲、母亲、食物、家，还有，关爱，这些我没有的，你生下来全都有。

凭什么。

你不必卖身，不必卖命，什么都没做，什么都有，凭什么！

这孩子是他领地的侵犯者，是夺走他的雌兽的雄性，是仇敌，杀它尚且来不及，怎么可能会想保护它！

这一刻，他的意识和本能归一，一个诉说着嫉恨，另一个叫嚣着杀戮。条例如何，饭碗怎样，一下子统统想不起来，只有身在战场时的那种感觉鲜明无比：面前的，都是寇仇，都该死！

他腾出左手，伸向孩子的面庞。就在她以为那会是柔情的抚摸时，那只手向下移了一寸，紧紧地扼住了婴孩的咽喉。

“管他是什么呢，能要命就行。”

波勒克兰遭格里诺铁头一锤，感觉脑浆翻江倒海，不由自主地伸手稳住自己的脑袋。饶是如此，嘴上还不善罢甘休，非回上一句不可。

格里诺揪着他的领子，低喝一声，把他从自己身上甩了出去。

围观者各个反应迅捷，左右一闪，让出一小块地方来。没了人垫，波勒克兰砸在地板上，还顺势滑了一小段。

他四肢大张地躺着，自觉像一块擦地抹布，不由得嗤笑了一声。

格里诺已经冲了过来，把这笑当做对自己的不屑，又是下了死劲的一拳砸过去。岂料波勒克兰一手撑地，轻巧地跳起一半，另一手搭上战狂送过来的拳，借力翻到了他背后。格里诺刹不住，酒客们也退无可退，一个倒霉的骑士替波勒克兰吃了这要命的一拳，当场就人事不省生死不明。

热闹谁都爱看，事发生在自己身上，谁又都不愿意凑这份要命的消遣了。酒客们骚动起来，推搡着往忘忧骑士亭外退。有眼疾手快的，见格里诺对被误伤者看也不看，抬身又冲向波勒克兰，便急忙冲过去把地上的倒霉人也拖上了楼梯。

波勒克兰不再接战狂的招，只是一味地闪。他身形灵活，借力打力，耍得格里诺像一个炮弹一样四处开炸，围观的人或被伤或被吓，几乎跑了个一干二净。

他看那些先前议论他，现在倒在地上呻吟的人，心里颇为痛快。

痛快过后，又变得不痛快。因为觉察到以他自己的力量达不到这样的效果。非是战斗力的不足，而是势力不够。他若伤人，会被追责，格里诺不会。这些伤者，捡回一条小命就足以感恩戴德，万万不会再去招惹上大贵族。不然，可就是真的没命了。

到底，他们这些咬钩的鱼，还是要仰赖提杆的人。上位者不动，又哪来的力可借？上位者不下钩，该饿死的就只能饿死。

他们的这些礼教，这些规则，多么公平，多么讲理，公上位者自己的平，讲上位者自己的理。都是人类不假，他们眼中真正的人，却只有自己那一阶级。规则是他们定的，处罚是他们下的，说是“我的”一部分的东西，凭什么我要按他们的规矩不动它分毫！

婴儿太柔弱幼小，他几乎不用使力，更多的力量，是用来对付她。

她的反应太快了，几乎不像一名居家的妇人，而是骁勇的女战士。指头还没收紧，她就已经冲上来拉他的手腕。拉不动，就去掐，指甲陷进皮肉抠出鲜血，他还是不松手。

“我带他走！”她跪下来哀求，手仍紧紧拉着他的，“求你不要杀他！不用你来养，我带着他随便去哪都可以，求你！”

波勒克兰稍微松了手，婴儿缓过气，睁着一双金色的大眼睛，犹犹豫豫不知道该不该哭。

“可你——”他看着地上的她，“是我的。不能走。”

她能看出他的认真。看出来了，心也彻底冷了。

奴隶尚能获得主人的同情，她在他的眼里，从头至尾就只是物件，锅碗瓢勺同等的存在。那些似是而非的关心，不过是确认自己的“珍贵”是稀有的、不好替换的，除此之外，没有其他。

“它要是在，你就会想走；丢到外面，你也会去找它。”

波勒克兰回望她，指下再次加了力。婴儿要哭不哭的声音立时哽住，额头逐渐呈现青紫。

“这样就好了。”

时至今日，她终于看清，面前的披着人皮的动物，是一种魔怪。它再怎么去顺从人类的规则，真触及自己的那条线时，什么凶残冷血就都冒了出来，占据理智，侵吞心神。智慧不高的动物会吞吃自己的幼崽，那是本能，它们可没有律例的观念！

她没再多说，甚至没再多想，抓起身侧桌台上的餐刀就捅了过去。

躲了一圈，波勒克兰又不躲了。

格里诺摸不着头脑，只觉得这架是越打越不痛快。他明明占了上风，却一点胜的感觉也没有。优势还是颓势，全被这个白头发操纵着，好像他坐地撒网，专等自己这一顿揍。

波勒克兰把致命的部分全让过去，捡那无关紧要的拳去接。他什么都没有了，满可以就此极乐往生，毕竟死在战狂手上一点都不丢人，还能平添一份以卵击石的壮烈。但每每到紧要关头，他还是一再闪了开来。

脑袋想死，身体不让；身体疼着疼着，疼得脑袋也跟着兴奋了。

有意思。

他的恐惧是随着拥有的东西而长出来的，现在一切归零，他也仿佛经历时光逆转，回到幼年的时候。那时也是，朝不保夕，一无所有，仅有一条命。唯一的筹码，只要不丢，就怎么都是赚。静下来时他如此想，搏命之时，他想的却是：有意思。

有人在万丈深渊上走钢丝，有人闯入未知的地带，有人去挑战鬼神般强大的魔物，他们都知道一不小心就会死，也都知道自己可以不必如此冒险，但他们抗拒不了。

在死生之间游走，是有异常的快感的。这不归脑袋管，是身体的本能。

格里诺再一拳挥了过来。这次波勒克兰没有格挡，而是一拳迎了上去。雷霆万钧相撞，骨头都要震成灰靡，他和对方竟不约而同地露出獠牙咧开嘴，露出真真切切的笑容。

对拳之后，双方都后跳一步，重新摆正了姿势。

“终于准备好好打了？”格里诺问。

“你现在求饶也来不及了。”波勒克兰答。

“你他妈别抢我台词！”格里诺的白牙十分晃眼，“有种再别躲！”

他想自己并非躲不开，并非打不过。它细小的脖子，她纤弱的手腕，都是一下就可以扭断的。但是，为什么没下手呢。

左脸颊淅淅沥沥的全是血，他闭了一下眼，再睁开，只能睁开一边。

只这一下，它和她就都不见了。

更重的伤，他也受过，现下如果追出去，还是能把它杀死，把她带回来。实在带不回来，杀了也可以。就像心爱的瓷器碎了，不愿意补，就砸成粉末，也不让别人捡了去。

但他还是没动，仿佛已经累到极限，每一根汗毛都被固定在原位。自己是被吓到了吗？被她敢于向自己挥刀吓到了？还是在赌气委屈，想这多年的相伴比不过一个初来乍到的肉球？或者是在惋惜？那么合心意的一个她啊……

好像都是，又好像都不是。

他静坐了很久，坐到脸上的伤自动止了血。而后起身，擦脸，洗漱，换衣服，躺到床上自己惯常睡的那一侧，闭上了眼睛。

一觉睡醒，左眼还是睁不开。他也不甚在意，自顾自开始做早上的准备，是几年前自己住时一样的步骤，而后出门，到骑兵营里，和上司下属打招呼，解释脸上的伤是情人弄的，换来一顿揶揄的欢笑，训练，吃饭，再训练，再吃饭，待到夜幕降临，和同级去喝酒，喝完酒，回家。

他的酒量和平时一样，却感觉自己醉得离谱，如在梦中。家里没有她，他翻箱倒柜，也没找到人影，于是又跑出去乱转，基础层转完，转到了砥柱层。

把守通路的神殿骑士认得他身上带福尔唐骑兵团标志的链甲，未加阻拦。大贵族召唤自家骑兵是常事，装备本身就是通行证，不需要像对平民一般严加盘问。

当天是灵灾过后难得暖和的一天，即使入夜，仍有贵族在街上散步闲聊。福尔唐家宅邸旁的圆形凉亭里，正有几名女性围着热水壶边取暖边聊天。

他看到其中一人的背影，以为看到了她。

他一步步走过去，见她衣着昂贵，依稀像是当年在温柔乡里时穿的华服，身边左右也没有那个小东西，越发感觉像时空错位，或噩梦初醒。前段日子的一切都是假的，今日他的时间被拨回从前，正准备将她买下。

面对他的女性们注意到有人接近，看清他身上的链甲后，她们都露出友善的微笑，以为是家主体贴，遣麾下骑士来带她们回府邸。岂料对方一言不发，突然抱起其中一人就走。

被抱住的女性惊吓异常地挣扎起来，他只道是她不满于他的出价，沉声喃喃还会再给她加钱，只要她愿意和他回家。

这样的举动、这样的话和话中的暗示对于清白的贵族女性是莫大的侮辱。遭袭的女性苍白了一张脸，抗拒得更加剧烈。她的友人们也上前拉扯，同时大声地呼救起来。府邸站岗的骑兵们立刻赶到，长枪交叉，几下便将他制在地上动弹不得。

波勒克兰没能踢飞扑过来的格里诺，只踢出了一声闷哼。

战局将尽，两个人都没了力气。他们打了近半天，筋疲力竭，越发没了章法，变成小孩胡闹一般乱比划。忘忧骑士亭里杯盘狼藉桌椅倾倒，连吉布里隆都跑了个无影无踪，左右没有观众也没有评委，好看不好看都无关紧要了。

格里诺心中早就没了气。他出了一身透汗，感觉痛快至极，连为什么打起来都想不起来。气消了，就该收手，可他突然觉得像舍不得似的，不愿意由自己来叫停，更不想眼前的对手对他认输。

打得爽快很难得，这个人很难得——重开战局的那一笑让他明白，他们是同类。

茫茫人海，就只遇见这么一个把玩命当有趣的家伙，简直让他高兴惨了，恨不得这一架能打到天长地久；但这又是个至死方休局，只能有一个人站着走出去。

他一边纠结，一边握住波勒克兰踢完他没来得及收回去的脚踝，把这个难得的人抡进了吧台后面。静了一阵，没见对方跳出来，也没听见任何声响。格里诺料想此人终于是彻底完蛋，松了一口气之后，觉得怅然若失。

又呆立几分钟，他抹了一把脸上的血，弯腰捡地上自己的武具准备离开，冷不防身后带着风声飞过来一个东西，伸手一抓，是瓶酒。

格里诺笑了。

他拿着酒翻进吧台，里面波勒克兰以一种脖子断了的姿势倚墙躺在一堆碎酒瓶中间，抬眼看他。

他没说输赢，也不像有再战下去的意思，只是如刚睡醒一般茫茫然看过来，最后抬起嘴角。

格里诺也笑，是很豪迈的笑法，如同野兽嗥叫。紧接着他掰断酒瓶的颈，一口喝下去一半，连瓶带酒地甩给地上的波勒克兰后，他在他身旁坐了下来。

“这伤是我女人划的。”

波勒克兰突兀地开口，过了好半天格里诺才反应过来，对方是在回答他最初的提问。

“不是宁死也不说吗。”

“没死，就说了呗。”

“你可真气人。你女人肯定要被你气死了才下的手。活他妈该。”

“比你强。”波勒克兰试着睁了睁左眼，“我有女人给我划，你自己划自己。”

“我又没划很深！”格里诺转过脸，睁着一双明亮的大眼睛，“暂时睁不开就行，难道还能真把自己给戳瞎了。”

“卑鄙。”

“嘿之前你还说我讲公平！”

波勒克兰不再接茬，饮水一般，他把自己手里的半瓶酒咕咚咕咚地喝光后，转而讲起了自己的事。他讲他刚因对妇女施暴而被福尔唐家赶出来，格里诺骂操他们全家伪君子自己弄出来私生子还有脸说别人；他讲小房子和里面的一切都被福尔唐家收回了什么都没剩下，格里诺说妈的谁稀罕那些破烂玩意儿来我家我给你更好的；他讲自己妻离子散家破人亡一气呵成，格里诺说：那你可太走运了。

“走运？”

“不然多麻烦啊。”格里诺理直气壮，“这下寻欢作乐彻底没了顾虑。活这一辈子，自己开心就完了，管别人那么多真是嫌命长。”

“是啊。”

“她又是自己跑的，连钱都不用给。”格里诺眉飞色舞，像是自己遇见这等天大好事，“有的女人可烦人透了。又爱哭哭啼啼，又爱要这要那，上了她们像欠她们多大债似的，甩都甩不开。你的这个——”他又看看波勒克兰的伤，“——一刀两断，干净利落，是个好女人。”

“是啊。”

波勒克兰闭上眼睛，想她确实是个好女人。脑袋明白，身体也赞同，不然他不会出去找，找到在恍惚中犯了罪；不然他不会一直坐着，坐到她和它跑得无迹可寻；不然他不会想杀了它又没杀它，那么细小脆弱的脖颈，那么容易湮灭的生命，杀了它，她就还只属于自己。

可是杀了它，她该多难过啊。

有一点微弱的感触，从他心底倏忽而过，像是细微的光芒落进夜里。波勒克兰睁开受伤的左眼，发觉那光如同将熄的烛火，摇曳着，颤抖着，最终被无边的黑暗吞没，消失得干干静静。

那是他身上几不不见的人性。

身旁的格里诺自顾自地聒噪着，而他平静地闭上再也看不见了的左眼。

END


End file.
